


His

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Denial of Feelings, Ejaculate, F/M, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moony is in human form, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Sex, Swearing, Teasing, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: A little witch doesn't want to acknowledge why she took over the job of readying Remus' monthly transformation cell from Arthur. Being drawn there bears fruit when Moony takes control ahead of a full moon, taking what the human has so long denied them all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Moony, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 407





	His

*A/N* This was written over ten years ago. I highly doubt I will continue it. It's dark-ish and very graphic. Read at your own risk. Very wolf-y beastie. I did run it through Grammarly and re-edited it to a certain degree.

Bold italics denotes Moony’s thoughts and urgings, regular italics are Remus’ human side.

\--

The leather creaked as he shifted, steady and slightly furred hand adjusting the painfully erect, thick cock straining for release. He hissed his displeasure, this night before the full moon. Blast the damn girl! What the hell was she doing down here anyway? His baser instincts roared against the weakening chains of his higher mental faculty.

_**FUCK HER!** _

_**NO! !** _

It was Moony vs. Remus; at this time of the month, the two entities blurred together, so he hardly knew where one ended, and the other began. Few could understand, outside of his kind, that his ordinarily weak and tired, haggard human look wasn’t from his suffering from Lycanthropy, it was from the amount of energy he spent not giving in to it, allowing it to take over the brain as so many had. There were plenty of healthy werewolves that lived in northern forests, keeping to their own kind and taking herbal precautions that simply allowed them to rest. Others freely roamed those dense forests, hunting game like the wild beasts they were. From a very young age, they were taught there was no distinction between human and wolf. 

Werewolves were a breed all of their own, all efforts at comparison failing to celebrate the magnificence that was a special breed of animal reviled by most of wizard-kind. Lycanthropy wasn’t a disease. It was a Calling, and much like mental illness, was misunderstood even by those that were “afflicted.” 

\--

Hermione bent over, the bottoms of her shorts riding up into the crack of her ripe, plump ass.

**_Claim her, you fool! Bend her over and fuck her, mate with her, fill her belly with cubs._**

_No! I won’t do it! ___

__**_Grrrrrrrrr……_ ** _ _

__The beast inside snarled at the mental chains, tired of biding His time until the moon filtered through and set him free at last. This time the beast wasn’t going to let the female get away. The human fucker didn’t know what was good for him. The fool hid so profoundly away from the rest of his primal needs he’d forgotten that he was slowly killing himself with self-castigation and longing. If only he’d claim her as his mate, as her scent proved her to be…_ _

__Remus inhaled sharply when Granger’s scent wafted in his direction. The distinct musk of arousal was sharp and cloying to his finely tuned senses. The young woman had no idea an inferno raged mere feet from her snooping twat._ _

___Why doesn’t she leave?_ _ _

___**Because she is drawn here, she knows she belongs here. This isn’t the first or the fiftieth time she’s been here. She always comes here right before the full moon. Teases you. Leaves her slutty, delicious scent all over your fucking cage. You’re a moron, denying her scent all these months. All you have to do is take her. Just a few steps, that’s it…** _ _ _

__To Remus’ horror, he found his feet moving in her direction. Damnit! He quickly shuffled back, but it was too late._ _

__Hermione had whirled around when she heard his bare feet scuffle softly over the stone and dirt-covered floor._ _

__The brilliant, feminine, and supple young lady smiled at him in recognition. “Oh, hallo there! You scared me. For a minute, I thought…. But no, that’s tomorrow night. I’d never make a mistake like that. Anyway, everything seems to be in order.”_ _

__His body half turned, encasing him in shadow and presenting a dimmed profile to her in the light of waning, dusty afternoon sun slanting through the high, barred window above._ _

__“What are you doing down here?”_ _

__His voice had a raw quality to it, one Hermione had only ever heard from him when he was under extreme stress. She took a tentative step toward him._ _

__“Are you okay?”_ _

__“Stay away!” he growled sharply. Just as quickly, he stuttered a breath out and ran calloused fingers through his mousey brown and greying hair._ _

__Thankfully, Hermione had taken his instruction to heart and retreated to her original place. “I was checking the restraints. I do it every month.”_ _

__“That’s Arthur’s job.”_ _

__“He’s been busy.”_ _

__“I gave that job to Arthur so I wouldn’t have to-” _torture myself, smelling a dripping, fertile female,_ e mentally finished, tempted sorely to launch himself at her and rip her clothes off in punishment._ _

__“I- I guess I didn’t realize you objected so strenuously to my presence. I’ll make sure to find someone else to take it over. It’s just; in all the time I’ve been doing it, you’ve never said anything.”_ _

__Remus felt strongly conflicted, sensing the hint of anguish in her voice that he must find her presence so unpalatable when it was the exact opposite; he desired her so intensely it hurt. He knew there’d come a time when she’d take another lover, having only had one brief relationship with Ron following graduation before the young couple broke up. She had buried herself in Uni. If Remus were to smell another male’s essence from her nether regions at any time from that point forward, there was no telling the loss of control that circumstance would have, or could still, evoke._ _

__He needed her. Even now, he could smell the subtle difference in her body odor, the slight sweat emanating from her pores, indicating she was ovulating, fertile, and ripe._ _

__All he would have to do is rip the pathetic jean material from her body, shove her knickers aside with two fingers and plunge himself balls deep, howling with pleasure._ _

__“No! I won’t do it!” he shouted to Moony, unfortunately out loud. The wolf grinned at him from behind the invisible mental prison, pleased to have gotten such a vehement reaction from the human side he detested._ _

__“Won’t do what?”_ _

__Fuck. The damn wolf had made him say it aloud. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He needed her to leave NOW._ _

__“I’m having a difficult time with you here. You need to leave.”_ _

__“I see.”_ _

__The hurt tone in her voice made his heart ache. He resisted the temptation to reach down and adjust his painful member again, chafing against the confines of its cloth prison._ _

__Hermione retreated further into the cell, where he heard her shuffling about, the clink of chains, and a thump._ _

__“There, all ready,” she said tightly, moving to brush past him in the compact space as she headed for the stairwell._ _

__Fire burned him where her arm grazed the skin of his bare back and leather-clad buttocks. His hazel eyes squeezed shut, breaths coming in short gasps at the burst of pleasure threatening to shoot out of his cock from her mere proximity to his person, his Wolf._ _

__“Hermione!”_ _

__With a little jump, she stopped her forward progression and turned slowly. Every moment seemed to stretch into an eternity, one of those illusions where life takes you, on a ride of epic proportion. Still, the import of significance is lost on any but the moment shared between two people._ _

__“What?”_ _

__He winced inwardly at her snappish tone but knew he’d been the cause. Turning his head slightly, his shoulders slumped in defeat._ _

__“Thank you. Good night, then.”_ _

__Was that a hint of disappointment? He couldn’t be sure, the flash from her own gaze so quick it was nearly over before it even began. Then she was up the stairs and gone._ _

__Moony was disgusted, chiding the human with derision and shame for a time before seeming to settle in on himself, biding his time as always until the next night._ _

__Remus didn’t dare sit for fear his cock would break in half. Instead, he glanced up the stairs quickly, relieved the door was shut tight. In a pique of weakness, he fell to his hands and knees, snuffling in her fresh scent from the earthen floor. It was a tiny slice of heaven as his nostrils soaked it up, beckoning him into the cell where it lay strongest, pungent against the very surfaces he’d be forced to reckon with on the morrow._ _

__Moony’s passion was reignited. He howled and lolled with delight at the human’s apparent inability to not give in just a little. He grunted and lunged at the mental barriers, barking and snapping and howling to get free while Remus busily snuffled all over the bench. She had sat here, his mate; she had sat here and played with herself!_ _

___Damn her! Bless her! No, damn her!_ _ _

__Remus’ cock jumped, and his tongue came out to rasp over the splinter-prone wood, aged and dark, and soooooo delicious when he caught more than a hint of her come._ _

___Oh My God! She’s soaked the wood with her ejaculate at some point in the past!_ _ _

___Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_ _ _

__Remus glanced quickly behind him again to ensure he was alone and released himself from the confines of his leathers. Damn Sirius’ wardrobe! The former Animagus may have left everything in his closet to his best friend. Still, half the shit was _way_ too tight. Remus couldn’t afford new trousers, considering half his stuff had mysteriously vanished, so these had had to suffice._ _

__The ravenous man didn’t wince even when wood dug into his tongue, piercing it sharply—blood mixing with the aged wood that had dried with her dried excretions soaked into it, on more than one occasion, too, apparently. The wolf snarled and burst from his mental chains, rabid for the scent and taste of his mate. The human fucker wasn’t home anymore. He’d checked out when nature kicked him in the ass as the mating frenzy overtook the body and brain. The Lycanthropic side danced, laughing with glee as the once-in-a-lifetime event was set in motion. Nothing would stop him from claiming her now._ _

__Moony jerked at his leaking member furiously._ _

__Footfalls sounded on the stairs._ _

__Instantly alert and tucking himself away, the bleeding wizard stood. He was oblivious to his own image, eyes a golden, tawny-yellow with blood dripping from his lips and chin as if he’d fed off of and murdered an innocent even though the red was faint, mixed copiously with saliva and his own bleeding._ _

__“Hello, Hermione,” he greeted quietly. If she was frightened of his disheveled, almost horror-ish state, she gave no outward sign._ _

__“Remus.”_ _

__“Remus isn’t here.”_ _

__The girl dared to stand before him in those short-shorts. It didn’t matter to him that the weather was blazing hot, the humidity unbearable outside. All his animal mind grasped was that any male could see her and take her before she was claimed by her rightful mate. Moony liked to play games. She wasn’t getting away now._ _

__“Where is he, Moony?”_ _

__This is what the wolf loved about this woman. She knew how to play. If there was one thing werewolves loved to do with their pack, it was play games._ _

__“He took a little trip to La-La land. See, he didn’t want to stick around for the main event.”_ _

__“Oh, well, that’s nice. I’m just going to scoot past you and get my bag. I forgot it on the bench.”_ _

__Bullshit! She forgot? The lie rolled off her tongue and struck a wrong chord even as the words rolled out of her mouth. There was no way she could tell him a falsehood and get away with it._ _

__The witch moved forward boldly, maybe foolishly, her Gryffindor bravado mollifying whatever inner turmoil stirred in the false belief he’d buy her little show and let her by, then out again the way she came. Oh, no, no, no, little girl._ _

__Hermione’s eyes failed to stay on task as they fell like lead weights to his straining erection. The blush that graced her cheeks was an insane aphrodisiac, and the wolf had her pressed up against the bars in an instant, nose buried in her hair._ _

___**At last!** _ _ _

__“Oh my, I think I smell a wet, horny little witch.”_ _

__“Moony! You’re hurting me!”_ _

__“You like a little pain, don’t you? You think you’d just come down here and torture poor old Remus a little more, flashing your ass at him, wearing those tight shirts and shorts and masturbating all over his cell like the filthy little slut-bait you are?!”_ _

__“How did you know- I didn’t- I mean I-”_ _

__“Don’t try to deny it, Hermione,” Moony accentuated, leaning back slightly to allow her a shaky breath._ _

__“What happened to your face?”_ _

__Her distinct lack of fear and striking arousal told him all he needed to know. To an extent, the minx knew that something significant was happening; she wanted it to happen, to relieve the ache of not knowing why she was drawn to his miserable lair and prison._ _

__“I cut myself sucking your juices off the bench. As if you didn’t know such a thing would torment good old Remus for months on end.”_ _

__“I never did any such thing!”_ _

__“Your lying tongue says you didn’t, but your soaked cunt tells a different story.”_ _

__Moony’s roughened fingers palmed her crotch over the tight denim. A sexy smirk, marred only a little by the smeared blood, graced his features as he gave it a squeeze, the smirk widening when her thighs tried to clamp together, yet she gasped without protest._ _

__“You want this, don’t you sweet thing? Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”_ _

__Hermione closed her eyes and shuddered, her head falling back against the bars again. It had been so long, and she was so horny. It was all true. She had tormented Remus, had wanted – no – needed him to take her roughly, preferably near the full moon. There was a hidden attraction she’d only begun to notice a few months ago, something inexplicable about his scent that drove her crazy. She’d hoarded some of his clothing to smell it before falling asleep, pressing it to her face with one hand while she frigged herself with the other. The culmination was intoxicating. She fully intended to let the wolf take her, Remus’ opinions a few days from now, be damned to hell. She needed this – him -them. Both of them._ _

__“I have a fairly good idea,” she breathed hotly, the wolf’s canines only slightly elongated as he nipped the juncture of her neck and throat softly._ _

__“I’d wager you know very little. You think you’re seducing me, but you’ve got it all backward, love. It’s the pull. Sooner or later, Remus knew this would happen, and if it had been up to him, it never would have. He would have died a broken, sad little wizard. I refuse to allow this part of him that is me, die without fighting for what is ours.”_ _

__Hermione’s chocolate brown eyes flew open as the implications became bright, crystal, and wicked like shards of brilliant prisms cutting through her. At the same time, his teeth sank into her shoulder. She cried out, her orgasm sweet and filling and inevitably irrevocable as Moony claimed her for life._ _

__“Fuck! Fuck! Oh, fuck!” she cried out, bucking hard against his hand as a second orgasm rode on the first wave, and she crumpled into his arms._ _

__At last, releasing her neck and allowing the blood to trickle down between her breasts, he cast a Cushioning charm on the dirt floor and reverently stripped the witch with trembling hands. Moony knew human females were somewhat fragile. It would take time for her body to fortify itself and get used to the attention that came from being a werewolf’s mate. The half-canine was grateful for once that his human host was one of the more intelligent wizards roaming the world of men. Anyone of lesser mental strength than Remus would have succumbed and turned the witch into a werewolf in a fit of passion. This way, she’d be allowed choice in one aspect of their coupling, and Moony knew he would win her respect for it, which was critical for his plans for the future with her._ _

__Her beautiful body was still quaking with aftershocks of the initial claiming, and he knew she’d feel this for weeks to come. Hermione’s body would be on edge, and Remus would be helpless against the pull of his new mate’s pheromones. They’d be fucking like rabbits, or rather werewolves newly bonded, for months._ _

__Hermione gasped when her body came into full contact with the chill of the cellar air. The stones kept it naturally cool despite the outside heat. Her hips bucked upwards in his direction, and Moony let out a growl of approval. Still dressed in the tight leather pants, he knelt between her legs and sniffed at her legs, lapping at her thighs, supping the juices from them until he licked contentedly at her core as she cried out over and over again into the tepid air._ _

__“Do you like that, baby?” he growled between licks, firmly holding her thighs, worrying her clit and laving her from her anus up to the clit once more, over and over. Not waiting for an answer, a hand freed itself from the grasp on her body and two fingers thrust inside her velvet sex for the first time. Moony rejoiced as she cried out, begging for mercy as she clutched and tried to ride his fingers. He worked them skillfully, taking note of how she responded at different angles and almost saying to hell with the foreplay and plunging his over-eager prick inside. No, he had to get her ready. The more she came, the more lubricated and prepared to receive his seed she would be._ _

__He continued on, relishing her unabashed delight until her fingers clutched painfully in his hair. She moaned long and hard, hunching upwards as she squirted onto his face and chest._ _

__“Fuck, fuck yes, baby. Come for your mate! I’m going to fuck you so hard!”_ _

__All his good intentions flew out the tiny window when she keened and bathed him with her release. With a few deft flicks, his trousers were gone, and his member, even more swollen with need now that he’d claimed her and warmed her up, was hot and heavy in-between her sex as he took position to mount her._ _

__The size didn’t seem to faze her, either, her legs falling open readily and those lovely arms beckoning for him to embrace her._ _

__“Oh, Moony, I’ve dreamt of this,” she whispered when his cock slipped between her pussy lips, readying itself for the first plunge._ _

__“I know you have, baby, you’re so ready for me. Don’t know how you waited so long to give yourself to him.”_ _

__“He would never have me. I needed to wait, I know that now.”_ _

__“No more waiting, little mate. You’re my witch, forever.”_ _

__“Fuck me. I need you so much!”_ _

__He growled and thrust inside of her in one go, their lips pressing together unsparingly, nipping and sucking. Moony fucked her with gusto from the beginning, so turned on by her natural lubrication and the thought of impregnating her with his cubs, he couldn’t help himself. His hands gripped her hips, his upper body lay flush over her tits, their blood mixing from her chest and his mouth as they partook of one another’s sweet offering._ _

__It was a blissful, brutal first fuck. Moony’s cock was long-ish and thick, stretching her pussy almost to the limit as she gasped and squeezed around him. All Moony could think of was shoving himself as deeply inside of her as possible, embedding his essence far inside her womb. Hence, it would stay there for the best chance of catching her egg during this fertile time. Hopefully, there would be two. Yes, twins would be a brilliant addition to their little family._ _

__Hermione clutched at his back. Her fingernails raked down the scarred tissue, rending it in her passion and causing the wolf to bark into her mouth and fuck her viciously in retaliation._ _

__His mate whimpered her hurt, and he backed off immediately, having fucked the willfulness out of her for the time being. There was no way he was going to hold back any longer. The wizard renewed his efforts, his speed doubling in accompaniment to wet, thick slapping and loud breathing and whimpers._ _

__“Mate, mate, mate!” he cried out, rising onto his forearms, back and hips locked tight, flush with her groin as he ejaculated copiously inside her twitching cunt. The come seemed to go on forever until, finally, his heaving chest bellowed out the breath he’d been holding, and he collapsed on top of her dripping body._ _

__He allowed the cool air to dry their bodies for a while, neither moving amidst the aftermath of the frantic coupling._ _

__When he felt her begin to shiver, he was on alert, warming her with a modified charm that left her dry and comfortable but not overly so._ _

__“Where did you learn that charm? I thought I knew them all.”_ _

__Moony grinned at her, noticing her eyes widen at his elongated eye teeth. “You tend to get resourceful when you’re on your own most of the time.”_ _

__His mate nodded, her hand wandering to her neck. Hermione hesitated, and he could tell she wanted to ask him some questions._ _

__“Go on then.”_ _

__“I was wondering if this meant that I’m… like you now.”_ _

__The wolf wasn’t at all ashamed of what he was. On the contrary, he embraced what Remus fought so hard to ignore and relegate to the darkness, forgotten._ _

__At first, he was going to tease her, then changed his mind at the uncertainty gleaming. That, and a twinge of fear as well._ _

__“No,” he answered solemnly. “We are bound as mates, but only you will decide if you wish to complete the transformation. No other will harm you. Either I will turn you, or you will remain human. It does not affect our bond.”_ _

__She looked away then, almost embarrassed to be so relieved. The air was pregnant with her other unanswered question._ _

__What about Remus?_ _

__Moony embraced her, taking her by surprise as he held her tenderly._ _

__“Dear, sweet mate,” he soothed, thumb caressing the wild hair stuck to her cheek, gazing into her eyes almost hypnotically. “Don’t worry your pretty head about the human. He will rage for a day or so, and then he will seek you out and fuck you into the ground. It is the way of one so stubborn such as he.”_ _

__Hermione couldn’t believe Moony was so poetic in his repose. “I-I think I love you,” she stuttered blindly, shocked at once by her own admission aloud._ _

__The wolf just smiled at her. “Of course you do. It is meant to be, and I love you also, my sweet mate, so very much.”_ _

__“I think I like it when you call me that.”_ _

__“Get used to it, you’ll be hearing it for the rest of our lives. Mate.”_ _


End file.
